


Dragons

by caz251



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Peter says, Mozzie knows what he saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> White Collar, Peter, Mozzie, There are no dragons in New York, no matter what Mozzie said he saw.

“Don’t try to tell me what I saw Suit. I know what I saw, it was a dragon.” Mozzie spoke, pacing around Neal’s couch where Neal and Peter were sat watching the man.

“There is no such thing.” Peter protested, “Dragons are a myth, you didn’t see one in Central Park.”

“I told you!” Mozzie exclaimed, “Neal, you say we can trust him, but he lies and hides behind the party line. He is just covering up for them.”

Peter shook his head, shrugging his shoulders in Neal’s direction, he’d tried to talk sense into the man, it hadn’t worked.


End file.
